This invention relates to a powerful, portable, personal computer. It relates particularly to a personal computer that provides substantial stand alone data processing capabilities and which is also capable of being connected to local support services (by connectors on the computer) and to remote large main frame computers, program and data bases (over standard telephone lines).
A personal, portable computer for use by businessmen must meet a number of requirements to be truly personal and portable.
First of all, to be portable, the computer should be sufficiently small and light weight to be readily carried in a brief case while still leaving space in the brief case for files and other materials.
The computer should have a display which is easily viewed and large enough to display graphics and text clearly.
The personal computer should be relatively unobtrusive when set up in the operating configuration.
The computer should have sufficient main menory storage to offer substantial stand alone data processing capabilities, and it is desirable that the computer have both a non-volatile memory for storing data and programs without the need for electrical power and a fast access semiconductor storage for normal operation.
The computer should have integral, high speed multiple communications ports so that the computer can be connected to peripherals to provide support services locally and to eliminate the need for each user to have a dedicated unit.
The computer should also be capable of being connected over standard telephone lines both to large main frame computers and data bases for data and programs and to other personal computers for electronic mail and other communications.
The computer should have sufficient power to accomplish all the above noted different modes of operation and should be constructed with a heat sink feature to utilize that power without the danger of over-heating.
The personal, portable computer should be capable of accessing and using information where and when the information is needed by the user.
A portable computer which incorporates the features and which is effective to function as described above constitutes an object of this invention.